Trouble with Augie
"Trouble with Augie" is the ninety-sixth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on February 25, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *August O'Neil (Marc Thompson) *The Brotherhood Secondary Characters *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Robyn O'Neil *Giant Wasps **Giant Wasp Queen Main Locations * April's Apartment Building * Brotherhood City * Giant Wasp World Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- April: The man in the hat is my uncle Augie. Uncle Augie didn't just teach me math and science, he taught me to love them. If it wasn't for him, I never would've have gotten my college degree in math. Uncle Augie was always coming and going, off on adventures, but we made the most of our time together. Then one day, uncle Augie just disappeared and he never came back. I'd give anything to see my uncle Augie again. I know he's alive and somehow, someway, I'm going to find him. Plot Synopsis ---- Open with April in her shop, where she hears noises in the basement. April investigates and descends the stairs, where she hears familiar voices and is finally reunited with the Turtles, who have found a tunnel leading to the shop's basement (they had to remove some of the foundation to get inside - but April doesn't seem to mind - too much). Cut to April’s apartment as her reunion with the Turtles is cut short by her sister Robyn’s surprise visit. As the Turtles sneak out and head back to their lair, Robyn checks her e-mail on April’s computer. To both Robyn and April's surprise, the monitor is mysteriously filled with odd symbols - perhaps some kind of virus? April calls Don on his Shell Cell and asks for help. Don arrives once Robyn is out of sight and uses a translation decompiler on the computer, revealing that the symbols are actually a distress message from Uncle Augie! April decides to use the coordinates found in the computer translation to save her uncle. Donatello states the he can't let her go alone and volunteers to help. O'Neil grabs the Transport Artifact and begins twisting it into the proper configuration. Suddenly both the ninja and the niece are teleported away. Cut to the outskirts of a futuristic city in another dimension. Don and April fall out of the sky and are met by four menacing lizard warriors and the Councilor, leader of the Brotherhood. Don and April prepare for battle, but when the ninja announces that they've come in peace, the lizard men are relieved and welcome them to their city. The Councilor informs April and Don that they are a peaceful society and ask if the visitors have come to help the magician. Don and April play along and are taken to see the wizard. Our heroes are escorted to a laboratory inside the city palace. Much to April's delight, they are met by the “magician” - none other than her beloved Uncle Augie! As April and Augie joyfully reunite, we learn that he's not in trouble, but had actually been testing a transmitting system - apparently it worked, but not 100%, as the message got jumbled. We discover that Augie is fixing the Brotherhood's Transport machine (which resembles a giant Transport Artifact and is the exact duplicate of the Transport machine that we saw on the Wasp World in episode 47). The Transport will be used so the Brotherhood can bring their technology to Earth to spread peace, love and goodwill. With that, the Brotherhood leaves Augie and April alone to continue work on the teleportation system. Don decides to look around the city to check out their technology. As Don walks through the palace hallways he overhears two snarling guards as they approach. Donatello shadows them to the throne room, where the Councilor sits gnawing a bone. As the lizard men speak, the stealthy ninja overhears the real plot behind the Brotherhood’s plan… they intend to invade Earth and eat its inhabitants as this world is rapidly running out of food! Don runs back to Augie's lab and explains everything to his friends. As they make plans on how to stop the invasion, the Councilor and his warriors enter the lab and attack! Augie and April flee while Don fights off the warriors. The trio escapes from the lab and Augie leads them to an old monorail car. Our heroes pile in and Augie guns the engines just as the lizard men arrive. Later, the monorail stops at a station inside the “Forbidden Zone”. Our heroes quickly discover why it's called the Forbidden Zone, as there's a massive pile of bones on the ground below, indicating that the Brotherhood's appetite has wiped out an entire humanoid species! Augie is bewildered - he can't believe that he's been duped for all this time. Don finds a holographic help station and gets it working. The holographic images depict the original inhabitants of the city, a peaceful race known as the Zodats. The Zodat narrator explains how his people were first tricked and then slaughtered by the Brotherhood. In a last act of defense, the Zodats used powerful magnetic charges to destroy their Transport machines, thus trapping the Brotherhood on this planet. As the holograph ends, our heroes suddenly realize they’ve been surrounded by the evil lizard men! As the Brotherhood warriors close in on the three companions, Don grabs April and leaps off the track, safely landing on the ground far below. Augie can't make the leap, thus he is caught by the Brotherhood and taken back to the city. April wants to help her uncle immediately, but Don explains that the Brotherhood won't hurt him as they want him to finish repairing the Transport. With that, our two heroes move off to make their plans. Later, April and Donatello sneak back inside the palace laboratory, where they find Uncle Augie alive and well, still working on the Transport. Augie and Don try to figure out how to destroy the Transport and escape when April comes up with a plan. April quickly enters coordinates into the Transport machine and the trio are teleported away just as the Councilor enters the lab with a group of warriors. The Councilor orders his men to follow the Earthlings. Cut to the Wasp World from episode #47 - Augie, April and Donatello appear deep inside the hive, where this planet's functional Transport is located. April asks Don to set magnetic charges on the Transport, timed to go off right after they teleport back to Earth. April programs the coordinates into the Transport and Donatello plants the magnetic charges. As the trio vanishes once again, the magnetic charges go off, destroying the artifact's ability to teleport. With April, Augie and Don already gone, the Brotherhood arrive in the hive - too late! The artifact is now useless and they’re stuck! The Councilor and his warriors must now face an army of giant, angry wasps! We see our heroes arrive safely back home inside April's antique shop. Uncle Augie and April go back to the apartment and reunite with Robyn. As the family share hugs, Don listens from below and smiles before heading off down the newly discovered tunnel. Quotes Trivia * First appearance of Robyn O'Neil in the 2003 series. * First actual appearance of August O'Neil. In the episode "April's Artifact", he was only mentioned and shown on picture. He also appears in a visualitisation made by April in her mind when reading her uncle's diary. Gallery * Trouble with Augie/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E18 Trouble With Augie External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes